


Любовь и все в таком духе

by wakeupinlondon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Awkwardness, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не вплетает в волосы цветы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь и все в таком духе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [love, love and so on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/821289) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2016 для команды PLIO rare pairings.  
> Беты: belana, net-i-ne-budet.

Он не вплетает в волосы цветы. Его меч не блестит ярко на солнце, и он не улыбается, как в песне. Совсем не как его брат.

Но на восточной стороне Красного Замка есть балкон, что выходит на скалистые утесы, где Санса иногда гуляет в одиночестве, — когда день сменяется ночью или наоборот, а свет озаряет море, как драгоценные камни Волантиса, о которых рассказывала старая Нэн, — и ждет. Она бросает в море цветы, обрывая лепестки один за другим, смотрит, как они трепещут на ветру и тонут, и опять мечтает о возвышенном, о том, что будет, если прыгнуть за ними. Вырваться отсюда и исчезнуть.

А потом появляется он.

Маргери крепко сжимает ее локоть, нашептывает на ухо своим задушевным, звонким голоском, и Санса смеется, мило краснеет, сознательно кокетничая, и позволяет себя представить.

— Санса Старк, — говорит Маргери, — дочь Первых Людей и цветок Севера. — На этих словах она хихикает и опускает ресницы — выглядит раскованно и свободно.

— Дочь предателя, — говорит Оленна, и по огоньку в глазах и кривой усмешке можно подумать, что она это одобряет.

— Как вы поживаете? — говорит Уиллас. Он не вплетает в волосы цветы, и его меч не блестит ярко на солнце — и он даже по-настоящему не улыбается, но — но в нем спасение. Он протягивает руку, Санса ее принимает, и Маргери отпускает ее, словно отец — невесту, хлопает в ладоши и радостно щебечет позади, разыгрывая девичье волнение, которое так любит изображать. Пальцы Уилласа покрыты волосами, и движется он неловко, хромает; разговаривает добродушно, но невыразительно, безынтересно.

Санса кивает и улыбается — так вежливо и очаровательно, как только может. Никто и не говорил, что спасение должно быть красивым.

Впрочем, кто-то ведь говорил: в каждой истории герои торжественно появляются и забирают девушку с собой — беспомощную, беззащитную; быстро бегают, скачут на сильных конях, улыбаются — как в песне. Они красивые, добрые, они спасают и возрождают, и Уиллас Тирелл, несомненно, порядочный человек, но не более того.

Санса уверена: хотеть большего — преступление, но это не мешает ей стоять на балконе, глядя на море, обрывать лепестки и мечтать. Не так уж это и невозможно — есть и куда более невыполнимые желания.

***

— Я сказала ему принести тебе цветы, даже всучила букет, но Уиллас слишком волнуется. Все время спрашивает, о чем ты бы хотела поговорить — или просто хотела бы сидеть и улыбаться. — Маргери стоит за ней у туалетного столика и расчесывает волосы серебряным гребнем — «Семейная реликвия, знаешь», — а Санса рассматривает свое лицо в отражении.

Она должна бы почувствовать себя оскорбленной, но никак не получается.

— Как нелюбезно, — говорит она, и Маргери в ответ смеется — пожалуй, громче, чем позволяют приличия.

— И дня не прошло, как ты спрашивала у меня то же самое — про него.

— А вот и нет, — отвечает Санса. — О его улыбке я ничего не говорила.

Гребень красивый, а пальцы у Маргери длинные, тонкие и прелестные. Лицо Сансы ясное, чистое, живое; она должна бы испытывать некоторую гордость, своего рода чувство выполненного долга, но вместо этого ощущает себя безжизненной и опустошенной. Будто кем-то другим, кем-то, чье тело она на время заняла, но с кем даже не встречалась прежде. В Винтерфелле она так не выглядела. « _Они так быстро растут_ », — говорила ее мать, и Санса думает: «Кто?»

Кому осталось расти?

— Я же тебе говорила, — произносит Маргери, опуская гребень и проводя по волосам пальцами, — он волнуется.

Санса вздыхает.

— Я ему вообще нравлюсь?

— А он тебе вообще нравится?

Уходя, Маргери забывает свой гребень, и Санса проводит полночи, поглаживая пальцами его мелкие зубчики и мечтая — вскользь, в полусне — о море снаружи.

***

И она гадает: кто остался? Гадает: в чем именно спасение? Гадает — и знает ответ, и тихо смеется про себя, бросая лепестки в море, — куда делись все герои?

Она идет в сад со служанкой и выбирает розы. Девушка вздрагивает каждый раз, когда Санса почти укалывает палец, но она не ранится, конечно же, все беспокойство напрасно. О Сансе можно сказать многое, она многому научилась за время пребывания в столице, но она не глупа, и ее кровь не так легко пролить.

— Сир, — говорит она и делает реверанс, когда встречает его с бабушкой, пьющих чай в южном саду. Вот и все, чем он занимается: пьет чай и охотится с соколами. Это все, чем занимается и Маргери, а Санса успевает только половину. Все они ничего не делают, и все они увязли здесь на какое-то время, так что Санса говорит ему: «Сир», — и протягивает букет.

Леди Оленна нарочито хмурится, но Санса научилась различать, когда она очень довольна, — и сейчас она очень довольна.

— Это мне, миледи? — спрашивает Уиллас, слабо, по-доброму посмеиваясь. Санса кивает, и он любезно принимает цветы. Укалывает палец об один из шипов — и тут же кровоточит, а Санса на это смотрит. Кровь капает ей на платье. Санса подумывает о том, чтобы упасть в обморок — просто для отвода глаз, — но решает, что это слишком хлопотно, да и в конце концов она бы лучше осталась с Уилласом, прижимая к его руке повязку, пока они пьют в саду чай и строят планы, чтобы позже поохотится с соколами.

***

Она по-прежнему выходит на балкон — поздно вечером и рано утром. Начать кого-то любить — не такое чувство, что зарождается постепенно, а наоборот, развивается рывками, вспышками, наполовину как осознанное решение и наполовину — непроизвольно; затем однажды они вместе выбирают розы, передавая их друг другу, когда находят красивые, и он рассказывает ей о своих предках за морем, о бурных битвах и о великой любви из книг по истории.

— Почему ты выкидываешь свои цветы в море? — спрашивает он в первый раз, когда она берет его с собой на балкон. Солнце садится, создавая причудливые зеркальные изломы на воде, где корабли приплывают — и уплывают обратно туда, откуда появились, — разбивая вид на прекрасные, сводящие с ума образы.

— Почему ты не вплетаешь в волосы цветы, — спрашивает она с шутливой улыбкой, — как твой брат?

И думает, что на этом разговор закончен, но затем Уиллас обхватывает ее руку, забирает из пальцев изогнутые стебли — мягко, слишком мягко, так мягко, что она не знает, как к этому относиться, — и заправляет один из цветов себе за ухо.

Он улыбается — но не слишком широко, всегда не слишком широко, — и она улыбается в ответ. И в этом — в этом спасение.


End file.
